


Жемчуг, гагат, яшма

by BrownShrike



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Death, Animals, Birds, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike
Summary: Не Хуайсана окружали самые разные люди, любимые и не очень, но настоящими его друзьями всегда были птицы.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Niè Huáisāng, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Niè Huáisāng, Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué, Niè Huáisāng & Other(s), Niè Huáisāng & Sect Leader Yáo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Жемчуг, гагат, яшма

**Author's Note:**

> Primo: строго говоря, рисовок китайцы массово стали держать в клетках позже, чем (теоретически) происходит действие _Mo Dao Zu Shi_ ; впрочем, картошку тоже не в династии Тан одомашнили, а кого это волнует? Никого. Secundo: конечно, реальные майны диктофонами не работают и с одного раза все не повторяют, но... как сказал классик ‒ «а может, это волшебная собака!» ©, и нечего тут. Tertio: да неважно! С днем рождения, любимый руководитель Не, вы невероятно скрасили мне последние несколько месяцев фэндомной жизни. ❤ Ино еще побредем.

Не Хуайсану двенадцать лет.

По его приземистому деревянному столику снует рисовка ‒ шустрая, серенькая, с толстым розовым клювом и круглыми глазками. Она уже пару раз напачкала на бумаге для каллиграфии, но Не Хуайсан не ругает ее, а весело улыбается.

‒ Сюда, сюда, ‒ ласково шепчет он, подставляя руку; рисовка запрыгивает и щекотно сжимает ему палец крохотными коготками. ‒ А-Чжу, А-Чжу, милая...

‒ Опять играешь?

От неожиданности Не Хуайсан втягивает голову в плечи, зато рисовке, видно, все нипочем: она уютно устраивается в мягкой теплой ладони Не Хуайсана, намереваясь подремать. Немудрено ‒ ей-то не отчитываться перед старшим братом насчет уроков: ешь, порхай себе и спи, сколько вздумается.

‒ Я переписал, ‒ тоненько отвечает Не Хуайсан. Все-таки досадно получается: некоторые ребята давным-давно говорят по-взрослому, а он пищит и пищит, как маленький. Маленьким быть, пожалуй, неплохо, но попробуй почитай таким голосишком стихи из «Ши-цзин» ‒ срам один, незачем и пытаться. ‒ «О соблюдении ритуалов», глава третья.

Насупив брови, Не Минцзюэ изучает стопку подсохших листков. Он не сердится, ‒ сердитый взгляд у него другой ‒ но наверняка теперь заставит браться за четвертую главу, а то и за пятую. К счастью, почерк у Не Хуайсана красивый, и ему нравится просто водить кистью, но «О соблюдении ритуалов» ‒ скучища жуткая.

‒ Вроде сносно вышло, ‒ недоверчиво тянет Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Хорошо, иди гулять.

Не Хуайсан чуть не подскакивает от радости, а сонная рисовка в его ладони удивленно помаргивает. Вообще-то брат собирался задать ему вопросы по трактату «Торжество благонравия», но, похоже, забыл; тем лучше, он даже зануднее того, про ритуалы. Нет-нет, конечно, не лучше: выходит, Не Минцзюэ слишком устает за работой в ордене, чтобы помнить про занятия. Будь Не Хуайсан примерным и трудолюбивым, он сам бы попросил Не Минцзюэ проверить его построже, но Не Хуайсан не очень-то примерный, да и зачем утомлять брата попусту?

‒ Спасибо, ‒ опускает он ресницы, стараясь не слишком ликовать. ‒ Я... Может, мы вместе прогуляемся?

Не Минцзюэ совсем по-мальчишески чешет в затылке.

‒ Слушай, дел невпроворот... Попозже, а? Я к тебе приду.

‒ Ага, ‒ откликается Не Хуайсан, бережно возвращая А-Чжу в клетку, где она тотчас принимается брызгаться водой из поилки. ‒ У нас в саду камышовки завелись, знаешь? Я их гнездо не нашел, но за ивой...

‒ Не разбираюсь я в твоих камышовках, ‒ добродушно фыркает Не Минцзюэ. Секунду поколебавшись, кладет руку на висок Не Хуайсану. Тот не колеблется нисколько и начинает об нее тереться. ‒ Ладно, ладно, посмотрим... Ну перестань, балда, ты что ‒ кот? Дуй отсюда, пока не передумал.

Не Хуайсан с визгом уносится; А-Чжу в клетке самозабвенно отряхивает перья, и капли летят на тяжелое темно-серое одеяние Не Минцзюэ, ‒ роскошную парчу, привезенную из южной провинции специально для юного главы ‒ но он, не выдержав, заливисто смеется.

Впервые, должно быть, за месяц или два.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Не Хуайсану двадцать семь лет.

Поплакав на груди Лань Сичэня, он переползает к Цзинь Гуанъяо; тот со вздохом гладит его по растрепавшимся волосам и заботливо поправляет норовящую выпасть шпильку. Угольно-черный скворец-майна, забытый в углу просторной комнаты, увлеченно катает по полу кисточку для туши.

‒ Ничего, Хуайсан, ничего, ‒ терпеливо воркует Цзинь Гуанъяо, смахивая со щек Не Хуайсана слезинки. ‒ Я тебе обещал? Обещал. Значит, мы справимся.

‒ Спра-а-авимся, как же, ‒ горестно всхлипывает Не Хуайсан. ‒ Ты главу ордена Ван вчера слышал? Слышал, _саньгэ_? Почему он постоянно... Неужели... Неужели я...

У Лань Сичэня делается безучастное выражение, а Цзинь Гуанъяо посмеивается.

‒ Честное слово, Хуайсан, господин Ван всегда такой! По-твоему, он со мной не препирается? Назвал в сердцах размазней ‒ бывает, характер вспыльчивый! Ты не...

Уткнувшись Цзинь Гуанъяо в шею, Не Хуайсан несколько минут рыдает, затем вздрагивает, выпрямляется, утирает лицо и обмахивается веером с нарисованными алыми камелиями.

‒ Ой, надоело! Не хочу больше про господина Вана, противно. Фу, глаза опухли... ‒ морщится Не Хуайсан, косясь на себя в бронзовом зеркале. ‒ Дорогие братья, вы меня простите, если я ненадолго отлучусь? Мне бы умыться...

‒ Разумеется, Хуайсан, не волнуйся, ‒ ободряет его Цзинь Гуанъяо. ‒ И травяной настойки заодно глотни, она тебя мигом успокоит, а мы с _эргэ_ подождем.

‒ Да-да, и полюбуйтесь этими свитками, ‒ воодушевленно добавляет Не Хуайсан. ‒ Прелесть, правда? Цвета, силуэты ‒ восторг! Положим, до твоих чудесных картин им далеко, Сичэнь-гэ, но композиция, композиция... Невероятно изящно.

Майна с одобрительным верещанием подбрасывает кисточку в воздух.

Отсутствие Не Хуайсана затягивается, но Цзинь Гуанъяо и Лань Сичэнь не успевают заскучать. Близится время вечерней трапезы, разговоров о приятных пустяках, наконец ‒ прощания. Не Хуайсан умоляет братьев заночевать в Цинхэ, ‒ погода на дворе гадкая, промозглая, поднимается северный ветер! ‒ но те только извиняются: увы, развлекаться им некогда. Вернувшись в комнату с золотистым яблоком на тарелке и ножом, Не Хуайсан короткими щелчками подзывает майну.

‒ Проголодался, Мэйцзин? ‒ Не Хуайсан осторожно гладит птице шейку. ‒ Проголодался, мой славный, измаялся... Погоди, дружок, я порежу тебе яблочко, а ты расскажи, о чем тут беседовали мои любимые братья.

Майна устраивается на тушечнице. Открывает крепкий лимонно-желтый клюв.

‒ Тр-р-р... Хуайсану... тр-р-р... пора бы повзрослеть, ‒ произносит Мэйцзин низким грудным голосом Лань Сичэня, но по-птичьи, с неуловимым звенящим отзвуком, и его блестящее горлышко раздувается. ‒ А ты... тр-р-р... балуешь его, А-Яо, и вечно потакаешь ему.

Не Хуайсан аккуратно надрезает кожуру.

‒ Оставь, _эргэ_ , ‒ продолжает майна мелодичным тенором Цзинь Гуанъяо. ‒ Согласен, он... тр-р-р... немного наивный, но очаровательный! Не стоит нам требовать от него невозможного, верно? Пусть все идет своим чередом.

‒ Мудро замечено, _саньгэ_ , ‒ бормочет Не Хуайсан. ‒ Пусть идет. Пусть идет.

Он кивает майне и втыкает нож в яблоко с такой силой, будто чем-то смертельно на него разгневан.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Не Хуайсану сорок два года.

На его руке в длинной рукавице из воловьей кожи сидит беркут, громадная самка весом в добрые двенадцать цзиней. Ее голова закрыта клобучком, но птица совершенно невозмутима и кажется высеченной из бурого камня; лишь изредка она отрывисто покрикивает, встряхивая крыльями.

‒ Ах, красавица, ‒ цокает языком глава ордена Яо; за последние годы он постарел, усох и сгорбился, но по-прежнему выезжает с Не Хуайсаном охотиться на косуль, хотя домашние и бранят его за лишнюю прыть. ‒ Ей-ей, никак не нагляжусь на вашу Биюй, господин верховный заклинатель. А до чего послушная ‒ сказка!

‒ Благодарю, господин Яо, ‒ отзывается Не Хуайсан. ‒ Биюй ‒ мой друг. Уж не берусь судить, не тоскует ли она по степям, но ладим мы с ней неплохо.

‒ Еще бы! ‒ с жаром поддакивает Яо Минцзин. ‒ Я-то отлично помню, вы ведь и в детстве... с птицами... Забавный вы были, господин Не, и чижей ловили ‒ всем на зависть, а? Я тогда сразу себе сказал: смышленый парнишка, добьется многого, а у меня на людей чутье, вы уж поверьте ‒ чутье...

Не Хуайсан отгораживается рукавом.

‒ Вы меня захваливаете.

‒ Я?! ‒ восклицает Яо Минцзин. ‒ Никогда. И какой прок мне вам льстить, объясните на милость? Вот Цзинь... э-э-э... тот человек ‒ он был падок на похвалы, господин Не. Был, не поспоришь! За каждое словечко хватался ‒ ужасно стыдно. А все дурная кровь. Кровь не обманешь... А-а-а, провались он! Вы честны и справедливы, остальное не имеет... не имеет... Спросить хотел: как вам новый глава ордена Лань?

Не Хуайсан проводит пальцами по могучей спине Биюй.

‒ Заместитель главы ордена Лань, заместитель. Церемония состоится через месяц.

‒ Ерунда, дело-то решенное, раз Лань Сичэнь... ‒ отмахивается Яо Минцзин. ‒ По-моему, бестолковый и беспутный мальчишка.

‒ Лань Цзинъи-то? ‒ приподнимает бровь Не Хуайсан. Бывший главный нарушитель порядка в ордене Лань вытянулся ростом с сосенку, но спеси ничуть не набрался: недавно приезжал к нему в Цинхэ на поклон и страшно краснел ушами, бедняжка. ‒ Нет, он по-своему... Не тревожьтесь, глава Яо, остепенится. Воспитаем. Но мы увлеклись, не считаете? Сейчас упустим косуль.

Освобожденная от клобучка Биюй с пронзительным клекотом взмывает в небо; скоро она стремительно падет вниз, в заросший овражек, и ее огромные когти стальными лезвиями вонзятся в бархатную спину зверя. Отрешившись от болтовни Яо Минцзина, Не Хуайсан на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Ему не нужно пристально следить за Биюй, чтобы знать: прекрасный беркут не допустит ошибки. Однажды после заседания заклинательского совета Ван Цзюньсян внезапно пустился в туманные рассуждения о своей двоюродной племяннице А-Лю, а потом небрежно поинтересовался: не подумывает ли верховный заклинатель о женитьбе? Не Хуайсан расхохотался в веер и сказал: боюсь, для жены я чересчур молод и легкомыслен, мне хватает моей Биюй. И Вэйчунь и Фан Мэнчэнь угодливо захихикали, а Яо Минцзин со страстью добавил: вы, господин Ван, не видали Биюй. Мечта! Мечта!

Обнажив кинжал, Не Хуайсан шагает к бьющейся на земле косуле. На душе у него легко и спокойно.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Жемчуг, гагат, яшма_ ‒ буквальный перевод имен птиц Не Хуайсана: 珠 ( _zhū_ ), 煤精 ( _méijīng_ ), 碧玉 ( _bìyù_ ).


End file.
